David Spade
David Wayne Spade (born July 22, 1964) is an American actor, comedian and television personality who first became famous in the 1990s as a cast member on Saturday Night Live, and from 1997 until 2003 starred as Dennis Finch on Just Shoot Me!. He also starred as C.J. Barnes along with James Garner on 8 Simple Rules, and starred in Rules of Engagement ''from 2007-2013. Spade also did voice acting for Disney, playing the leading role in ''The Emperor's New Groove and reprising his role in Kronk's New Groove, the sequel. Spade was also impersonated by Chris Kattan on the 7th The Joe Pesci Show sketch. Friendships During his six-year stint on SNL, David often collaborated with the "Bad Boys of SNL," a group including David and his best friend Chris Farley, Adam Sandler, Chris Rock, Rob Schneider, and Norm Macdonald. Many of the sketches he starred in were ones he wrote himself, and he also often wrote for/with Farley and Sandler. During his six years on SNL, David developed a very close relationship with castmate Chris Farley. The two would go on to star together in Tommy Boy (1995) and Black Sheep (1996). They were inseperable for several years, joking that they were "like a married couple." When David didn't attend Chris's funeral, many speculated there had been a fight. David later said that it was too emotional for him to see his good friend in a casket, which is why he declined to attend, although in later interviews he has come to terms with the passing of his good friend. David and Adam Sandler still collaborate often, most recently in the Grown Ups movies. They have remained good friends, as David has with Chris Rock and Norm Macdonald. It is rumored that Rob Schneider had a falling out with the group, but it is possible that this is just speculation around his absence from Grown Ups 2. Characters/Impressions Characters *Christy Henderson *Dick Clark's Receptionist *Karl (of Karl's Videos) *Religious Cult Member *Steve Siskin *Total Bastard Airlines Steward Impressions *Brad Pitt *Brian Kato Kaelin *Christian Slater *Crispin Glover *David Pirner *Denis Leary *Deryk Schlessinger *Don Lapre *Gunnar Nelson *Jeff Foxworthy *Joan Rivers *Joseph Goebbels *Kurt Cobain *Martha Stewart *Matthew Broderick *Michael Gelman *Michael J. Fox *Oksana Baiul *Owen Wilson *Ross Perot *Roy Horn *Scott Hamilton *Sonny Bono *Tom Petty *Woody Allen SNL Career * 1990-1991: Featured Player * 1991-1993: Middle-Category Player * 1993-1996: Repertory Player * February 8, 1997: Cameo * November 7, 1998: Host * April 7, 2001: Cameo *March 12, 2005: Host Trivia *He had attended the 25th anniversary of SNL and had also attended the 40th anniversary. He had payed tribute to Farley during the 25th anniversary. Sade had also attended the event of when Farley had got a starbon the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2005. *Spade admits that his incident with Eddie Murphy had ended in 2012 while Murphy had spot him while driving his car. Spade had also saw Murphy during the 40th anniversary of SNL. Gallery Grooosssss.jpg|David with Adam Sandler and Chris Farley as the Gap Girls BUT DANTE.png|David with Chris Farley as Danté and Lucien in the Danté sketch and you are.JPG|As Dick Clark's receptionist Richard and Tommy.gif|With Chris Farley in Tommy Boy buh bye now.jpg|With Rob Schneider in the Total Bastard Airlines sketch karl with a k.jpg|As "Karl with a K" from the Karl's Video sketch david spade hollywood.PNG|Spade's Hollywood Minute skit on Weekend Update. Spade, David Spade, David Category:Impressions Category:Cast Category:Hosts Category:Cast Members who Hosted Category:Season 16 Cast Category:Season 17 Cast Category:Season 18 Cast Category:Season 19 Cast Category:Season 20 Cast Category:Season 21 Cast Category:Cast Members and Hosts Who Have Been Impersonated Category:American voice actors Category:Featured Cast Members Category:Repertory Cast Members Category:Season 24 Hosts Category:Season 30 Hosts Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American comedians